This application claims priority to China Patent Application No. 201310006909.3 filed on Jan. 9, 2013 entitled, LIQUID CRYSTAL MODULE AND LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAY, all of the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal module and the liquid crystal display with the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional liquid crystal module. The liquid crystal module includes a bottom plate 1, a backlight source 2 arranged on the bottom plate 1, a plastic frame 4 arranged on the bottom plate 1, and a liquid crystal glass 3 and a front frame 9 arranged on the plastic frame 4. After assembling the liquid crystal glass 3 with the plastic frame 4, the front frame 9 is then assembled by the bolt so as to complete the assembly of the liquid crystal module.
However, there are assembly errors when assembling the liquid crystal glass and the backlight source. For example, when the front frame is assembled, a width of the black matrix (BM) may not be consistent due to the displacement of the liquid crystal panel. As such, the display effect is affected. In addition, the assembly errors may also happen while the front frame is assembled with the plastic frame and the back plate. Therefore, the black matrix may be inconsistent and the display areas of the liquid crystal device are affected.